Happy End
by SenceLess
Summary: OneShot.Cassie/Pritkin. Cassie and her son were thrown back in time. Why? Read it and find out. Now betaed by SynthesiaTastes Grey. Thank you so much!
1. german version

**Happy End**

„Guten Morgen", gähnte ich, als ich die Treppen unseres Hauses herunter schlurfte. Immer noch verschlafen trottete ich in die Küche, wo mich mein 19-jähriger Sohn mit frischen Semmeln und einer Tasse Kaffee begrüßte. Wie immer trug er eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt, von einer zur Zeit angesagten Band. Zu meinem Missfallen aber hatte er sich seine normalerweise dunkelblonden, kurzen Haare schwarz gefärbt.

„Komm her, Mac, und gib deiner alten Mutter einen Kuss", lachend nahm er mich in die Arme und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich war wirklich glücklich. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Mann, einen großartigen Sohn und meine über alles geliebte Bar. Glaubt mir, es hatte ewig gedauert mich gegen den Kreis und den Senat durchzusetzen. Sie vertraten die Meinung, dass die amtierende Pythia nur ledig sein und in einem goldenen Käfig gehalten werden durfte. Aber nicht mit dieser Pythia!

Genau in dieser Sekunde spürte ich den nur allzu vertrauten Ruck in der Magengegend und ein einziger Gedanke kreiste in meinem Kopf: _Das ist doch ein Witz! __Es ist erst acht Uhr!_

„Mum, wohin hast du uns gebracht?", seine dunkelblauen Augen sahen mich scharf und vorwurfsvoll an, „Wolltest du nicht wenigstens warten bis Paps wieder nach Hause kommt?"

Langsam drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und sah mich genauer um. Ich kannte diesen Ort. Es war vor etlichen Jahren, aber es war der Ort, an dem ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abfinden musste. Es war der Ort, an dem ich so viel erlebt hatte und der mich zu der gemacht hatte, die ich heute war.

„Wir sind irgendwann zwischen 2005 und 2010 in Las Vegas. Das ist der Park, in dem mich Myrddin immer gequält hatte."

„Und warum sind wir hier?"

„Tja, ich schätze, irgendjemand mischt sich in Sachen ein, die er lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte. Mein Job hat keine fixen Geschäftszeiten."

„Du läufst jetzt zehn Runden!", schrie eine vertraute Stimme etwa fünfzehn Meter von uns entfernt.

Während ich begann aufgeregt in die Richtung zu starten, lief mir mein Sohn grinsend nach.

„Was ist?", fragte ich genervt und sah ihn dementsprechend an.

„Du weißt schon, wie du herumläufst?"

Warum musste Schadenfreude nur vererbbar sein? Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich nur Boxershorts und ein übergroßes Superman T-Shirt trug. Von meinen hüftlangen, roten Haaren wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich kam gerade erst aus dem Bett!

Hinter ein paar Büschen versteckt sahen Mac und ich zu, wie ein gewisser Kriegsmagier und Cassie sich gegenüberstanden und zu diskutieren anfingen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das Ganze von außerhalb zu beobachten.

„Aber es war doch nicht meine Schuld! Du wolltest doch, dass ich solange durch die Zeit springe, bis ich am Ende völlig fertig war, warum ich uns dort auch nicht mehr raus holen konnte!", beklagte sich mein vergangenes Ich.

„Wärst du besser in Form, hättest du es schaffen können", meinte Myrddin sanft.

„Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt, für solche Sachen habe ich dich. Du bist mein Leibwächter, also musst du mich beschützen."

„Miss Palmer, laufen Sie jetzt Ihre Runden oder ich gebe Ihnen einen überzeugenderen Ansporn", kurzerhand zückte er einen Revolver, sprach einige Worte und schon begann das verdammte Ding zu fliegen.

„Ja ja, drohen musst du mir jetzt auch wieder nicht und es heißt Cassie", fluchend sprintete die junge Frau los, „Du bist bloß sauer, weil ich dir die Beine rasiert habe."

Ohne zu zögern stolperte ich aus dem Gebüsch und ging auf den Magier zu, mit meinem Sohn ihm Schlepptau. Somit brach ich die erste Regel des Zeitspringens: Unauffälligkeit.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mir damals vorgestellt hatte, wie ich dich am besten foltern könnte", grinsend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und stellte mich vor Myrddin, welcher mich skeptisch musterte.

Ach, immer dieses Misstrauen. Abrupt drehte ich mich um und hob den unteren Teil meines T-Shirts hoch.

„Was machst du da?", zischten beide Männer im Chor, was ihnen nur ein Seufzen meinerseits einbrachte.

„Regt euch ab, es muss schnell gehen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir wenig Zeit. Außerdem ist Apollo schon tot, oder?", der Kriegsmagier nickte knapp, „also, hat er schon einiges von mir gesehen. Und du, mein Lieber, kannst dich ja umdrehen, wenn es dir zu peinlich ist."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen offenbarte ich Myrddin meinen Rücken, wo sich einige magische Tattoos tummelten. Darunter war auch eine gewisse Eidechse. Sanft strichen seine Finger über meine Haut und ein Schauer fuhr durch mich wie ein Blitz.

„Das ist Macs Eidechse. Ich habe sie Lucy getauft."

„Warum bist du hier? Und wer ist der Junge?"

Langsam zog ich mein Oberteil wieder runter, drehte mich wieder um und sah in diese vertrauten grünen Augen. Nach all der Zeit konnte ich immer noch stundenlang darin versinken.

„Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht zu hundert Prozent, warum ich hier bin, aber ich hab da so einen Verdacht", seufzte ich und wägte meine nächsten Worte ab. Immerhin konnte man mit zu viel Informationen die Zukunft ändern, nur ich und meine Begleiter könnten sich dann noch an die eigentliche Gegenwart erinnern.

„Sein Name ist Jonathan, er hört aber eher auf Mac und ist Kriegsmagier in Ausbildung. Es war ein Zufall, dass er mitgesprungen ist."

Mit verschränkten Armen stand der Mann, der mich so sehr geprägt hatte, vor mir und sah mein Outfit mit seinem typisch arroganten Grinsen abschätzend an.

„Anscheinend half dir mein Höllentraining. Die Tattoos verraten dich."

„Ja ja, die Magie ist ein Muskel, welcher immer gestärkt werden muss. Aber für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit", wiederholte ich irritiert und sah mich um, „meine Macht hat einen eigenartigen Humor. Meistens treffe ich wenige Minuten vor dem zu verhindernden Ereignis ein. Wir haben ein ähnliches Problem, wie damals mir Myra."

„Eine gefallene Sybille? Was will sie hier?"

„Du hast mich beschützt. Du warst derjenige, der mich lange genug am Leben hielt, bis ich mich einigermaßen selbst verteidigen konnte. Also, schätze ich mal, dass sie dich ausschalten will."

„Warum mich? Cassie wäre doch ein viel leichteres Ziel."

„Könnten wir das nicht auf später verschieben?", bemerkte mein Sohn gereizt, „Ich glaube, wir bekommen Besuch."

Alarmiert drehte ich den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der ich die bekannte Energie meiner Schülerin und weitere Dämonen empfing. Eins musste ich Sophie lassen, sie wusste, wie man einen echt gelungen Auftritt inszenierte.

„Mac, bleib bei Myrddin und keine Sorge - Cassie ist schon irgendwohin gesprungen", sicheren Schrittes ging ich einige Meter vorwärts und blieb dann stehen, als mich jemand am Arm festhielt. Allerdings gefiel das meinem Schlangentattoo nicht wirklich und fing deshalb zu zischen an.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?"

„Deinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen. Du musst am Leben bleiben, sonst komme ich in die wartenden Arme der schwarzen Magier, Dämonen oder Elfen. Also, geh zurück zu Mac oder noch besser ins Dante's und verhalte dich unauffällig. Sie kommen."

Aber wie üblich blieb Mydrdin stur und wich mir nicht von der Seite, während mein Sohn sich auf meine andere Seite stellte. Gott, Männer und ihr Ego!

Hinter den Bäumen kam die zarte Gestalt meiner Schülerin hervor, an jeder Seite flankiert mit einigen niederen Dämonen. Arrogant und selbstsicher schritt sie auf mich zu und blieb wenige Meter uns gegenüber stehen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Hallo, Sophie. Nett, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich umbringen zu wollen?", langsam baute ich mich bedrohlich vor ihr auf und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, „Von mir aus mach weiter, aber wenn du diesem Mann auch nur ein Haar krümmst, schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich dich sehr langsam, sehr grausam töten werde. Verstehst du?"

Während Sophie mir kein Wort glaubte, spürte ich den erstaunten Blick meines ehemaligen Ausbilders auf mir ruhen. Verdammt, Mac sollte ihn wirklich schnell wegbringen. Je länger und je mehr er hiervon hörte, desto gefährdeter war die Zukunft.

Ein kaltes, schauderhaftes Lachen brach aus Sophie heraus. Okay, das war ein Fehler. Sie unterschätzte mich. Ach, der Leichtsinn der Jugend. Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste.

„Die große, mächtige Pythia. Du willst wirklich den großen Apollo vernichtet haben? Und so versessen auf ihren kleinen Dämon. Du weißt, dass du den Kreis in Verlegenheit bringst mit deinen Ausschweifungen. Weswegen auch ich ins Spiel kam. Sie wollen, dass ich dich ersetze. Jeder will dich von deinem Thron werfen."

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Was hatten meine Gegner nur immer davon, wenn sie mir immer ihre Geschichten, Motive oder Sünden anvertrauten? Man sollte so etwas nicht tun. Meistens überlebt man die nächste halbe Stunde nicht mehr. Ein Gähnen war meine Antwort.

„Ach, Mädel, du bist noch so jung und so beeinflussbar. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance. Komm an meine Seite, bezahle für deine Fehler. Ich vergesse zwar deine insgesamt 13 Mordversuche nicht, aber ich will dich noch nicht töten müssen."

„Diese Verrückte hat 13 mal versucht, dich umzubringen?", murmelte Myrrdin, während er schon einige Fläschchen zückte, „Warum lässt du die noch frei herumlaufen?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe. Sie ist raffiniert, glaub mir. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie von Gesicht zu Gesicht erwische. Normalerweise schickt sie einen Attentäter. Mac, bring ihn weg."

„Ich bleibe."

Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Er musste weg. Wenn sie ihn doch irgendwie umbrachten, würde das die ganze Zeitlinie verändern.

„Du gehst."

„Nein."

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Ich bin die Pythia."

„Meine Pythia ist schon wo anders. Du bist quasi nur die Vertretung", mit einem stahlharten Blick drang er in meine Seele und entdeckte die Geheimnisse meines Lebens.

„MOM, das hat Zeit für später. Sie greifen an", sofort schossen Macs Schutzschilde hoch und umhüllten uns alle drei.

„Hat der Knirps dich gerade als seine Mutter bezeichnet?", Betrug und Unsicherheit schwangen in der Stimme des Inkubus.

„Toll, Mac, sehr gut. Was war Regel zwei? Niemals etwas über die Zukunft ausplaudern. Siehst du die Vene auf seiner Stirn? Toll, wirklich toll", abrupt drehte ich mich zu meinem Sohn um und kramte in meinen Gedanken nach einer Lösung. Ich war die Hüterin der Zeit, aber nicht die Göttin der Zeit. Ich konnte durch die Zeit springen, durfte sie aber nicht aktiv beeinflussen.

„Von wem? Wer ist der Vater? Warum bist du überhaupt Mutter? Du bist die Pythia", Eifersucht war zwar sehr schmeichelhaft, aber in dem Moment ziemlich unpassend und irrational.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann", zischte ich zurück und betrachtete Sophie misstrauisch.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern eure kleine Zusammenkunft, aber ich muss noch dieses Ding", angewidert deutete Sophies Kopf in Richtung Myrddin, „erledigen."

Knurrend trat ich einen Schritt vor und verdrängte meine Sorgen über eine veränderte Zukunft in die hinterste Ecke meiner Gedanken. Man sollte niemanden, der stärker und mächtiger war, reizen. Schon gar nicht eine Pythia, die noch nicht mal ihren ersten Kaffee intus hatte!

„Wag' es nicht noch einmal so von ihm zu reden. Das einzige _Ding_, das ich sehe, steht vor mir. Ein Mädel von gerade mal 17 Jahren, die keinerlei Erfahrung besitzt und machtgierig den falschen Weg einschlägt, sollte nicht so von einem Mann wie Myrrdin sprechen", wütend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäuste und funkelte sie voller Abscheu an.

Ein weiteres Lachen kroch aus ihrer Kehle und ließ mich ein weiteres Mal voller Zorn erbeben. Am liebsten wäre ich ihr an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte ihr nur allzu gern die Augen ausgekratzt. Sollte sie ruhig versuchen mich umzubringen, aber warum konnte niemand die Menschen, die ich liebte, in Ruhe lassen? Wusste denn keiner, dass mich das nur noch gefährlicher machte?

Einige bunte Zauber und Schreie ließen mich aus meiner kleinen Tirade aufschrecken. Meine beiden Männer kämpften bereits voller Einsatz gegen die Dämonen, die irgendwie immer mehr wurden. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hast ein Portal zum Schattenreich geöffnet?", aus zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete ich meine ehemalige Schülerin. Dieser Teenager hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Es reichte! Damit hatte sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben.

„Mir ist jeder Preis recht um dich tot vorzufinden", langsam schritt Sophie auf mich zu, während sie mich nie aus ihren kalten Augen ließ, „wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet? Meine Meister werden sehr erfreut sein."

Langsam aber sicher war ich ihr dummes Gerede leid. Seufzend schnippte ich mit den Fingern und ließ die Zeit gefrieren. Alle Dämonen blieben auf ihrem Fleck, Sophie starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut an, während Mac und Myrddin verwundert innehielten. Es kostete mich einige Anstrengung über dreißig Dämonen erstarren zu lassen, aber ich war nicht umsonst schon seit etlichen Jahren die Pythia. Leise sprach ich eine Zauberformel und eine geschwungene Athame materialisierte an meiner Wade. Den Trick hatte ich mir von meinem Mentor abgeguckt, nachdem ich in einer ähnlichen Zwickmühle steckte, aber kein Messer dabei hatte.

„Sophie hiermit werde ich dich exekutieren müssen", ohne Mitleid ging ich auf die Sybille zu und betrachtete sie nachdenklich und aufmerksam, woraufhin sie nur ihren Kopf arrogant höher reckte, „Ich will das hier nicht tun, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich hab dir mehr als nur eine Chance gegeben, die du alle in den Wind geschlagen hast. Wie gerne würde ich dir jetzt sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber das wäre gelogen."

„Töte mich, aber ich sage dir, dass, auch wenn ich nicht mehr bin, ein anderer kommen wird, um meinen Auftrag zu erledigen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden stach ich zu. Warum sie sich nicht wehrte, würde ich nie erfahren. Ich spürte wie das kalte Metall Sehnen und Muskelgewebe zerschnitt, wie das warme Blut langsam hervorzuquellen und langsam über meine Finger zu rinnen begann. Es war meine Pflicht. Eine Pflicht, die ich hasste, aber trotzdem erledigen musste.

Mit jedem langsamen, rasselnden Atemzug verließ das Leben die junge Frau. Sie war noch so jung. Ihre Knie gaben nach. Ihre Haut verlor an Farbe. Ihre Augen wurden glanzloser. Sie war tot.

Als ich die Klinge wieder herauszog und ihre Augenlider geschlossen hatte, schaute ich mich um. Es war kein einziger Dämon zu sehen, dafür zwei schwer atmende Magier. Einer davon war verletzt.

„Mac! Du blutest", sofort eilte ich zu meinem Sohn hinüber und betrachtete den langen Schnitt an seinem Oberarm.

„Mum", ein leichter Rotschatten legte sich über seine Wangen, „das ist nur eine kleine Fleischwunde. Das heilt in Nullkommanichts."

„Du hörst dich an wie dein Vater. Selbst wenn der halbe Arm fehlt, ist es nur eine Fleischwunde", lächelnd trat ich einen Schritt zurück und begann mich wieder zu konzentrieren. Hier war noch irgendwo ein Portal, das darauf wartete geschlossen zu werden.

„Myrddin, spürst du das Tor? Sophie hat eins geöffnet und wir müssen es wieder schließen, bevor noch Rosier", ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken, „hier auftaucht."

Mein Unwohlsein blieb nicht im Verborgenen, denn Myrddin betrachtete mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Strahlend grüne Augen verdunkelten sich kurz mit Schuldgefühlen, was mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenziehen ließ. Er sollte sich nicht immer für alles Schlechte verantwortlich fühlen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sein Vater der Herr über die Dämonen war und einen Groll gegen ihn und somit gegen mich hatte.

„Das Tor ist schon wieder geschlossen. Es war mit dieser Sybille durch ihr Blut verbunden. Ein Blutportal kann nur solange aktiv bleiben, solange der, der es beschworen hat, es wieder deaktiviert oder die Verbindung abgebrochen wird. Da das Mädchen tot ist, wurde auch die Verbindung gekappt."

Unangenehmes Schweigen schlich sich zwischen uns drei. Myrddin ließ seinen anschuldigenden Blick zwischen meinem Sohn und mir hin und her huschen, während Mac den halben Inkubus neugierig betrachtete. Seufzend ließ ich meine Athame wieder mit meiner Haut verschmelzen, richtete mich auf und holte tief Luft.

„Mac, geh und hol Sophie. Wir müssen sie in unsere Zeit zurück bringen und dem Kreis übergeben", mein Blick war stets auf Myrddin gerichtet, „und du, hör auf so eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich kann dir den Namen des Vaters nicht verraten."

„Cassie, bist du glücklich?"

„Ja", lächelnd nickte ich und streifte eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr, „sehr sogar. Ich habe einen wunderbaren Sohn, einen Traum von einem Mann und lebe mein Leben nach meinen Regeln. Von all dem, wovor ich mich in dieser Gegenwart fürchtete, hab ich mich befreit, aber nicht allein. Ich konnte jederzeit auf dich zählen. Du warst mein Mentor, mein Beschützer, mein bester Freund. Immer konnte ich mich auf dich verlassen, denn du, Myrddin, warst immer an meiner Seite."

Mit jedem Satz, den ich aussprach, sah ich wie sich sein Gesicht veränderte. Von Frustration angefangen bis hin zu Erstaunen. Mein Herz begann sich zu beschleunigen, als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat.

„Warum nennst du mich so?", seine Stimme, sonst immer so kraftvoll, war nur ein gehauchtes Flüstern.

„Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden", kicherte ich, „Außerdem ist es dein richtiger Name."

Er fing ein weiteres Mal meinen Blick auf und hielt mich in seinem Bann. Es war nicht die Schuld seines Dämonenblutes, es war ganz einfach zu erklären. Es lag einfach nur daran, dass es sich dabei um Myrddin handelte. Für immer.

„Mum", überrascht drehte mich um und erblickte Mac mit Sophie in seinen Armen. Wie er sich so heranschleichen konnte, blieb mir ein Rätsel, „Wir sollten verschwinden. Du weißt schon, die Zeitlinie."

Wie benommen nickte ich einmal und packte meinen Sohn an der Schulter, während Myrddin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Kette um Macs Hals betrachtete.

„Woher hat der Junge dieses Schmuckstück?"

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schaute ich in seine moosgrünen Augen und winkte bloß ab.

„Du kannst ruhig warten. Du lebst jetzt schon ein paar Jahrhunderte, was machen da noch ein paar Jahrzehnte?"

Mit einem weiteren Grinsen sprangen wir zurück in die Zukunft und landeten genau da, wohin ich wollte. Mitten in die Zentrale des Kreises.

„Hab ein kleines Geschenk für euch", Mac legte die tote Sybille behutsam in die Mitte des Raumes, „Das ist Sophie Smith, diejenige die mich umzubringen versuchte. Ruft ihre Eltern an. Sagt ihnen, sie wäre ehrenvoll gestorben und erspart ihnen die Einzelheiten. Danke."

Wieder ergriff ich Macs Hand und sprang zurück in unser Heim. Beide schauten wir auf die Uhr und seufzten zufrieden. Es war fünf nach Acht am Vormittag. Endlich konnte ich meinen heißersehnten Kaffee zu Ende trinken und die Zeitung lesen. Erschöpft ließ ich mich am Tisch nieder, während mein Sohn sich wieder aufs Ohr legte.

„Hat dir Jonas nicht empfohlen nicht in deinem eigenen Körper quer durch die Zeit zu reisen?", brummte eine Stimme hinter meinem Rücken, woraufhin ich nur zu kichern begann.

„Ja, und du hättest mich damals nur vors Gericht des Kreises bringen sollen, anstatt mich zu beschützen."

Starke Arme schlangen sich um meinen Bauch, sowie sein Kopf auf dem meinem ruhte.

„Aber dann hätten wir das hier nie zustande gebracht", lächelte mein Mann, bester Freund und Beschützer.

„Ich liebe dich, Myrddin. Für immer."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Cassie. Bis ans Ende der Zeit."


	2. english version

Hello guys...This translation is now betaed by the wonderful and fantastic SynethesiaTastesGrey**.  
**Thank you for doing it. Love you for doing it. ^^

**Happy End**

"Good morning," I yawned as I shuffled down the stairs of our house. My 19-year-old son greeted me with fresh rolls and a cup of coffee when I staggered into the kitchen. Like always, he wore jeans and a T-shirt advertising some currently trendy band. He was a really good-looking guy, but to my dismay he had dyed his short, normally dark blond hair black.

"Come on, Mac, and give your old mother a kiss," I ordered and, laughing, he took me in his arms and kissed me on the cheek.

I was really happy. I had a wonderful man, a great son and my beloved pub. Believe me, it had taken me forever to achieve that with the Circle and the Senate breathing down my neck. In their opinion the reigning Pythia should be unmarried and had to be kept in a golden cage. But not with this Pythia!

I was suddenly yanked out of my reflections by the all too familiar jolt in the stomach and as I shifted the one thought circling in my head was_, you've got to be kidding!_ _It's only eight o' clock!_

"Mum, where did you bring us?", Mac demanded, looking at me with reproachful dark blue eyes, "Couldn't you have waited until Dad came home?"

I turned around slowly and took a good look at my surroundings. I knew this place. It was many years ago, but it was the place where I had learned to accept my fate. It was the place where I had been through so much, where I'd become the person I was today.

"We are in Las Vegas, sometime between 2005-2010. This is the park where I was always tormented by Myrddin. "

"And why are we here?"

"Well, I guess someone is interfering in things that should best be left alone. You know my job has no fixed office hours."

"I want ten laps now!" shouted a familiar voice about fifteen meters away from us.

I started excitedly in towards it, my son hurrying after me with a big grin plastered across his face.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"You do know what you're running around in, don't you?"

Why did glee have to be an inherited quality? It was not my fault that I was only wearing boxer shorts and an oversized Superman T-shirt. With my hip-length red hair, I didn't even want to start. I had only just got out of bed!

We hid behind some bushes and watched a certain war mage and a younger Cassie get into yet another of our long drawn out arguments. It was strange to see the whole thing from the outside. A dreamy smile crossed my face as I suddenly remembered exactly when we were. This was the day when I started to ask myself what I really felt about that crazy half incubus.

"But it wasn't my fault! You wanted me to shift through time as long as I could manage. In the end I was totally exhausted, which was the reason why I couldn't get us out of there!" my past self complained.

"If you were in better shape, you could have done it," Myrddin answered softly.

"I've told you before, I have you for all that stuff. You're my bodyguard, so you have to protect me."

"Miss Palmer, run your laps, or I'll give you a more compelling motivation," he barked, producing a glock. He uttered a few words and that bloody thing started to fly.

"Yeah, okay, you don't have to threaten me and by the way, my name is Cassie."

The young woman sprinted off but not without throwing one final barb over her shoulder. "You're just mad that I shaved your legs!"

I stumbled out of the bushes without hesitation and went to the mage, with my son in tow. So I broke the first rule of time traveling:

Be inconspicuous!"

"You know, back then I wasted a lot of time figuring out the best ways to torture you," I announced. Grinning, I crossed my arms over my chest and stood in front of Myrddin, who eyed me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes at his suspicious expression. Somethings never change. Abruptly I turned around and lifted the bottom of my T-shirt.

"What are you doing?", both men hissed in unison, earning a sigh on my part.

"Calm down, it has to be done fast. If I am not mistaken, we have little time. In addition, Apollo is already dead, right?" The war mage nodded slightly, "So, he has already seen a lot of me. And you, my dear, can turn around, if it's making you uncomfortable. "

Without saying another word, I revealed my back to Myrddin, where some magical tattoos roamed. Among them was a certain lizard. Gentle fingers stroked over my skin and a shiver ran through me like lightning.

"That's Mac's lizard. I christened it Lucy."

"Why are you here? And who's the boy?"

Slowly I pulled my top down again, turned around and saw these familiar green eyes. After all this time, I could still spend hours drowning in them.

"Um, I don't know exactly why I'm here, but I have my suspicions." I sighed and weighed up my next words. After all, you could change the future with too much information. Then no one but me and my companion would still remember the actual present.  
"His name is Jonathan, but everybody calls him Mac and he is a war mage in training. It was a coincidence that he shifted along with me."

With folded arms, the man who had influenced me so much stood in front of me and studied my outfit with his typical arrogant smirk.

"It seems that my training helped you. The tattoos give you away."

"Yeah, yeah, magic is a muscle which has always to be strengthened. But we don't have time for this", I repeated and looked around, "My power has a peculiar sense of humor. I usually arrive a few minutes before the preventable event starts. We have a similar problem as with Myra. "

"A fallen sybil? What is she doing here? "

"You protected me. You were the one who kept me alive long enough to teach me to defend myself. So, I guess that she is here just for you. "

"Why me? Cassie would be a much better target. "

"Can we please discuss this later?" my son growled irritably, "I think we're about to have a visitor."

I felt a warning tingle on the edge of my senses. Alarmed, I turned towards the familiar energy of my student and of some lesser-class demons. Even if I didn't like Sophie, I had to admit that she knew how to make an entrance.

"Mac, stick to Myrddin and don't worry - Cassie already shifted somewhere safe", I stepped forward a few yards and was

stopped by someone holding my arm. Unfortunately my snake tattoo didn't really appreciate that action and began to hiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" Myrddin's voice was impatient and his face looked strained.

"Saving your ass! You have to stay alive, otherwise I fall into the waiting arms of the dark mages, demons and elves. So, go back to Mac or even better go back to Dante's and make yourself inconspicuous. They're coming."

With characteristic stubbornness Myrddin didn't move from my side, while my son stood on my left. God, men and their egos! I was a grown girl. I could defend myself.

Behind the trees the delicate figure of my student come forward, flanked on each side with a few demons. Arrogant and confident, she strode forward and stopped a few steps away from us. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hi, Sophie. Nice to see you again. Has it been fun trying to kill me?" I shifted so I stood between her and Myrddin, keeping my eyes trained on her menacingly. "Do whatever you want, but if you hurt this man , I swear by all that is sacred to me that I will slaughter you. Do you understand me?"

Sophie just ignored me, but the astonished gaze of my former trainer bored into me. Damn, Mac should take him away, really fast. The more he heard of this, the more the future was in danger.

Sophie burst out into cold, horrible laughter. Okay, that was a mistake. She underestimated me. Ah, the folly of youth. How I missed it.

"The great, powerful Pythia. You really had destroyed the mighty Apollo? And so obsessed with your little demon. You know the Circle is growing tired of your excesses. That's why they sent me. They want me to replace you. Everyone wants to throw you off your throne. "

I rolled my eyes in aggravation. Why did my opponents always entrust their stories, motivations or sins to me? It was so boring and besides, they usually didn't survive more than half an hour. A yawn was my answer.

"Oh girl, you're still so young and so easily influenced. I'll give you another chance. Come to my side, pay for your mistakes. Though I'll never forget your total of 13 assassination attempts, I still don't want to have to kill you."

"This maniac has tried to kill you 13 times?" murmured Myrddin, carefully selecting a few bottles of potion. "Why is she still alive?"

"Oh, shut up. She's a smartass, believe me. It's the first time that we've actually met face to face. Usually she sends an assassin. Mac, take him away."

"I'm staying."

I bit back a curse. He couldn't be serious. He had to leave. If they killed him somehow, the whole time line would change.

"You have to go."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No!"

"I am the Pythia."

"My Pythia is already somewhere else. You are only the quasi-representation," he said, penetrating my soul with that steely gaze of his.

"MUM, it can wait for later. They're attacking," Mac yelped, putting up his shields to protect us against the demons' magic.

"Did the kid just call you his mother?"

Myrddin's voice swirled with uncertainty and betrayal.

"Wow, Mac, very good. What was rule number two? Never reveal anything about the future. Do you see the vein on his forehead? Great, really great," I snarled at my son and rummaged in my mind for a solution. I was the guardian of time, but not the goddess of time. I could shift through time, but couldn't influence it actively.

"From whom? Who is the father? Why are you even a mother? You are the Pythia!"

Normally, I would have found the jealousy very flattering, but this was not the time!

"You know I can't tell you anything," I hissed back, watching Sophie suspiciously.

"Much as it pains me to disturb your little meeting, I still have to take care of this _thing._" she sneered, jerking her head in Myrddin's direction.

Growling, I stepped forward and pushed my concerns about a possible change of the future back in the farthest corner of my mind. You should never ever irritate someone who was stronger and more powerful than yourself. Especially not a Pythia, who hasn't even had any coffee this morning!

"How dare you speak to him like that?" I hissed. "The only _thing_ I see stands in front of me. A girl of just 17 years, who has no experience and who follows the path of greed for power, should not speak of a man like Myrddin like you did." My hands balled into fists and I glared at her in disgust. If looks could kill, she would be dead a thousand times.

Another laugh crept from her throatk, making me tremble with anger. I felt like going for her throat and scratching out her eyes. Trying to kill me was one thing, but why did no one leave the people I loved alone? Why had no one figured out that this would made me only more dangerous?

Some colorful magic and screams forced me out of my little mental tirade. My two men fought already with full force against the demons. Shocked, I realized that their numbers hadn't decreased, but increased. That could only mean one thing.

"Are you crazy? You opened a portal to the demon realms?" I regarded my former student with narrowed eyes. The teenager was nuts. That's enough! She had now, officially signed her own death warrant.

"I want you dead at any cost," Sophie walked up to me, scrutinizing me with cold eyes, "how long I've waited for this moment? My masters will be very pleased."

The constant mouthing off was really getting on my nerves. Sighing, I snapped my fingers and let time freeze. All of the demons stopped in mid-movement, Sophie stared at me with incredulous anger, while Mac and Myrddin paused in surprise. I ground my teeth. Why did everyone always forget I could this. Sure, it cost me some effort to hold over thirty demons, but I hadn't held this position for more than twenty years without toughening up a bit. I murmured an incantation and a curved athame materialized on my calf. I had copied this trick from my mentor after the fifth or sixth time I almost died due to a lack of handy weapons.

"Sophie, you have left me no choice but to execute you," I told her flatly. I stalked over to the sybil, tensed for any attack, but she seemed to realize she hadn't a chance and lifted her head proudly." I've given you God knows how many chances, but you turned a deaf ear to all of them. I really wish I could tell you I'm sorry, but that would be a lie."

"Kill me, but I but let me tell you this: even if I am dead, another one will come to end my job."

I struck for the throat, wasting no more time. She stood still, a stoic, proud and completely pointless gesture. I felt the cold metal cut through tendons and muscle tissue, as warm blood began to stream out of the wound and to run over my fingers. It was my duty. A hated, obligatory, inevitable duty.

Her life left her in gasping, rattling breaths. She was still so young. Her knees gave way. Her skin lost its color. Her eyes went dull. She was dead.

After I pulled the blade out and closed her eyes, I looked around me. I saw not a single demon, but two heavily breathing mages. One of them was injured.

"Mac! You're bleeding!"

I rushed to my son and looked at the long cut on his upper arm.

"Mum," a light blush coloured his cheeks, "It's only a flesh wound. It heals in no time."

"You sound like your father. Even if half the arm is missing, it's just a flesh wound."

With a smile I stepped back and began to refocus. Somewhere was a portal that was waiting to be closed.

"Myrddin, do you feel the gate? Sophie opened one and we have to close it again, before Rosier - " a shudder ran down my spine " - shows up here."

I mustn't have hidden my discomfort as well I'd hoped, because Myrddin shot me a meaningful glance. Radiant green eyes darkened with guilt, making my heart constrict in my chest. He shouldn't feel responsible for everything. It wasn't his fault that his father was a demon lord, who had a grudge against the two of us.

"The gate is already closed. It was linked with this sybil by her blood. A blood portal can only stay active as long as the one who summoned it keeps it open or the connection is aborted. The girl is dead and so is the connection."

An awkward silence crept between the three of us. Myrddin's accusing gaze slid back and forth between myself and my son, while Mac considered the half incubus curiously. Sighing, I let the athame merge with my skin again, straightened and took a deep breath.

"Mac, go and get Sophie. We must bring her back to our time and hand her over to the Circle," I ordered, my eyes never leaving Myrddin. "And you, stop being so jealous. I can't tell you the name of Mac's father. "

There was silence again. I could tell his mind was far away, even though his eyes were locked with mine.

"Cassie, you're happy?"

"Yes."

I smiled, nodding and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Very happy. I have a wonderful son, the man of my dreams and I live my life according to my rules. I'm free from all this, all the things that terrified me in this present, but I'm not alone! I could always count on you. You were my mentor, my protector, my best friend. I always could rely on you, because you, Myrddin, were always by my side."

With every sentence I uttered, I saw his face change. From frustration to wonder. My heart began to accelerate, as I took a step towards him.

"I haven't heard that name for so long. Why do you use it?" His voice, usually so powerful, was only a breathy whisper.

"You'll find out soon enough," I giggled, "Besides it's your real name."

His eyes caught mine once more and rendered me as speechless as ever. It wasn't his demon blood, there was a far simpler explanation: It was simply because the man in front of me was Myrddin. It's my natural reaction to him.

"Mum." I started and turned around to see Mac with Sophie in his arms. How the hell did always he creep up on me like that? "We should go home. You know, the time line."

Dazed, I nodded again and grabbed my son by the shoulder, while Myrddin squinted at Mac's necklace.

"Where did the boy get this gem?"

I met his moss green eyes with a mischievous smile and just waved.

"You'll have to wait for this answer. You've lived a few centuries now, what difference will a few more decades make?"

With another grin, we shifted back in the future, and landed exactly where I wanted to land. In the middle of the headquarters of the Circle.

"We have a little present for you," I announced, while Mac gently laid the dead sybil on the ground, "This is Sophie Smith, the one who tried to kill me. Call her parents. Tell them she died honorably and save them the details. Thank you."

I grabbed Mac's hand again and shifted back home. We both looked at the clock and sighed in satisfaction. It was five past eight in the morning. Finally, I could drink my coveted coffee and read the newspaper. Exhausted, I sat down by the table, while my son went upstairs to take a nap.

"Didn't Jonas recommended that you shouldn't travel through time with your own body?" A voice growled from behind my back. I began to snicker.

"Yes, and you should have taken me before the Circle all those years ago, instead of protecting me."

Strong arms wrapped around my belly, and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"But then we would have never achieved this," my lover, best friend and protector murmured, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, Myrddin. Forever."

"I love you too, Cassie. Until the end of time."


End file.
